


the gift of a lifetime.

by bokusuke



Series: oneshots [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Anatomically Female Reader, Anatomically Male Reader, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Shibari, Spit As Lube, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, friendly for all genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: Rin has a very special surprise planned for Sousuke's birthday, one that involves his very own partner.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Series: oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the gift of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request !! anonymous , thank you for requesting ! there wasn't much detail to the request , so i put a little non-con spin on it . also , i know your request said 'girlfriend' , but as i do with all my reader-insert works , i added a both gender-neutral anatomically male and female versions ! i hope you don't mind , and i hope you enjoy the work !!

### 𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍 - cisgender female, she/her

This plan had been in the works for weeks. Rin, knowing all his best friend’s deepest desires, had put his head together with his girlfriend in hopes of getting the perfect present for Sousuke. 

Rin had made a list of all the things he thought would work. Y/n had helped of course, but after seeing Rin turn into a blushing mess and start to fall short when sexual subjects came up, took things into her own hands. 

Sousuke, on nights of great drinking, had spoken many-a-times about his consensual non-consent and abduction play fantasies. Y/n, who knew for a fact Rin shared aspects of these fantasies, slowly began to hatch a plan. After finally getting Rin on board after talking the shark-toothed boy out of his embarrassment, things started to come together in full.

Which brought them here.

The captive could tell she was naked, the chilled air in the room sending shivers through him. Y/n could feel the blanket beneath her shift and fold with her own movements. The girl’s hands and legs were bound up behind her back, shibari style. A piece of rope kept Y/n from being able to speak, a cloth tied around her head to, in turn, block her vision. 

“Do you like what you see?” A voice Y/n recognized as Rin’s purred. “I put her to sleep and tied her up all pretty for you, with a bow and everything.”

“Indeed,” Sousuke cooed. A sound of shuffling met Y/n’s ears and soon two hands could be felt behind her head. Feeling the gentle and delicate touch of the fingers untying Y/n’s blindfold, more chills ran through the captive; chills that went straight to her groin. Y/n wanted this as much as the two boys did.

With the blindfold finally coming off, Y/n began to squirm. Blinking her eyes open and lifting her head as best she could to look around, the girl’s excited gaze escalated into one of fake fear. 

Sousuke and Rin stood next to the bed that Y/n lay on. The two boys looked stunning, the moonlight from the open window behind them illuminating their otherwise dark forms. Sousuke, who Y/n assumed had been the one to remove her blindfold, reached forward again, his soft touch now working away at the rope gag in Y/n’s mouth.

Feeling the scratchy material slip away, Y/n put on her best captive voice as she spoke out. “Wh-What?! Where am I?!”

The taller abductor smirked, quickly moving a hand to cover Y/n’s mouth. “Don’t bother worrying about your little head about all that. All you need to know is that we’re both gonna have fun with you, darling. And You can thank your boyfriend for that.”

Sousuke and Rin both moved in, stepping forward and making their way slowly onto the bed. Crawling into place, Rin settled in front of Y/n as Sousuke found his way to the back. Both men were already excited, and it was quite obvious with Sousuke bearing only boxers and Rin having lost his shirt. Y/n had caught sight of both their pressing bulges.

Rin’s face was close to Y/n’s now, and moving closer. Lips pressed against the girl’s temple and Rin let out a little chuckle as the captive shivered. Sousuke joined in on the curt laugh, his free hand gently trailing down Y/n’s sides, stopping abruptly to grip his hip and pull the girl so Y/n’s back was flush with the birthday boy’s front.

Finally moving his hand off Y/n’s mouth, Sousuke shared a quick glance with his partner in consensual crime. Rin was then quick to speak before him. “You’re not going to speak. Obey and do what we say, and we can guarantee you an easier time, understand?”

Breath shaky, Y/n hesitated before nodding.

The redhead’s smile grew, his eyes growing darker and he forced his lips upon Y/n’s. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Rin then cupped Y/n’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Y/n, still in shock, was unable to kiss back or close her eyes. The poor girl just sat there, breathing hard and trying to stay in character. 

Sousuke, noticing Rin taking physical action, did the same, slowly pushing his hands down further on Y/n’s naked form. “Ha,” Sousuke breathed out, his right hand coming down, fingers immediately slipping towards Y/n’s clit.

“You’re so wet,” the abductor cooed, bringing his mouth close to Y/n’s ear. “It’s a miracle Rin was able to bag someone that’s this much of a pathetic slut.” Gently biting his earlobe, Sousuke groaned as he heard Y/n’s muffled squeak.

“You must like it when I insult you,” Sousuke continued, “because I feel you growing wetter.” Sucking on Y/n’s ear, the taller man wasted no time starting to gently and slowly rub the captive off with his right hand, his left moving to slip two fingers into the girl.

Rin soon broke away from the prolonged kiss, allowing Y/n to gasp and groan out. Sitting back and watching with amusement, Rin quickly shamelessly unzipped his skinny jeans, slipping a hand down to touch himself as the sight of Y/n’s back arching off Sousuke’s chest.

“Look at you,” Y/n’s boyfriend groaned in pleasure, “Getting hot and horny for us.” A shaky moan then left his lips, his dick growing stiff in his quick-moving hand. 

Y/n’s face contorted into one of pleasure and lust. A heavy blush rose in her cheeks, her eyes rolling back into her head as Sousuke gently pressed up on her special spot. Too afraid to put words to what she was feeling, Y/n just let out a small moan.

“Fuck,” Sousuke breathed, now rubbing his very own hard-on against Y/n’s lower back. “Your voice is so cute.”

Growing jealous at the amount of hands-on action Sousuke was getting, Rin moved forward. Undoing a bit of the shibari and grabbing Y/n’s shoulders, the shorter abductor forced the girl down on her hands and knees. With Y/n’s hands now free, the girl gripped the bedsheets below her tightly, her calves still tied tightly to her thighs, however.

Before Y/n or Sousuke could adjust, Rin moved in, grabbing a handful of Y/n’s hair and shamelessly shoving himself into the girl’s mouth.

Getting comfortable and moving both his hands to grip each side of the girl’s head, Rin began to slowly thrust. Grunts, groans, and other sounds that escaped Y/n were muffled by the mouthful she now held. The redhead, however, had no problem leaning his head back and letting out a long moan as his deep thrusts caused Y/n’s nose to bump into his pelvis and Rin’s balls to slap against Y/n’s chin.

Sousuke had made an adjustment, himself now being the one who was jerking off as the other had their way with the girl’s clit. Sitting back, legs spread, Sousuke’s hands worked his cock as he feverishly stared into the new sight before him.

As Rin’s moans grew louder, Sousuke’s jealousy grew with them. Touching himself to the sight of Y/n’s bare ass on full display no longer satisfied him. Sousuke wanted a part of what was making his shorter partner moan with such pleasure.

Getting on his knees behind Y/n, Sousuke grabbed the captive’s hips with one hand, spitting on the other and sloppily sloshing it over his dick before making an effort to thrust into the tight cavity as quickly and easily as possible.

Eyes now glued shut with tears of forced pleasure, Y/n flinched as some hard and long entered her from behind. The girl did her best to keep her teeth off the cock in her mouth, afraid of the consequences. This grew to be quite difficult, however, as Sousuke and Rin’s thrusts synced up, sandwiching poor Y/n as they would both push in.

The harsh sound of Sousuke’s skin slapping against Y/n’s joined in with the sound of the moans and pants. Another noise soon sounded off however, that being the sound of Y/n’s wetness leaking out and hitting the fabric bed sheets.

“How cute,” both abductors panted loudly, now eager to finish as well. 

Thrusts growing the slightest bit sloppy, Rin bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on Y/n’s head, determined to finish strong. Drool dripping all over Y/n’s mouth and her boyfriend’s pelvic area, the squish of one final thrust was punctuated by Rin’s cum squirting down the back of Y/n’s throat.

Hands releasing their grip and falling back from Y/n’s head, Rin plopped down. Sweat dripping all over his body, the redhead panted as he tried to catch his breath. Afterglow slowly replacing Rin’s lust, he found his hand gently coursing through Y/n’s hair as the girl continued to groan.

Moans slowly transforming into pants and strained groans, Sousuke knew he was growing close. A lustful feeling bubbling up in his stomach, the birthday boy held onto both Y/n’s hips tightly, pulling the captive back to meet his strong thrusts. 

His head falling forward, deep growl soon tumbled off Sousuke’s lips, his quick, feverish thrusts only increasing in pace as his climax grew near. Arching his back and moaning loudly, the taller abductor felt his orgasm upon him. Still pounding into the girl before him, Sousuke rode out his pleasure high.

Moans once again fading into pants, Sousuke pulled out, both him and Y/n coming down and back onto the bed. Afterglow spread from Rin to the other two as the atmosphere slowly lost it’s lustful touch, replaced with a calm one, aftercare buzzing through everyone’s minds.

### 𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐅𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

This plan had been in the works for weeks. Rin, knowing all his best friend’s deepest desires, had put his head together with his partner in hopes of getting the perfect present for Sousuke. 

Rin had made a list of all the things he thought would work. Y/n had helped of course, but after seeing Rin turn into a blushing mess and start to fall short when sexual subjects came up, took things into their own hands. 

Sousuke, on nights of great drinking, had spoken many-a-times about his consensual non-consent and abduction play fantasies. Y/n, who knew for a fact Rin shared aspects of these fantasies, slowly began to hatch a plan. After finally getting Rin on board after talking the shark-toothed boy out of his embarrassment, things started to come together in full.

Which brought them here.

The captive could tell they were naked, the chilled air in the room sending shivers through them. Y/n could feel the blanket beneath them shift and fold with their own movements. Y/n’s hands and legs were bound up behind their back, shibari style. A piece of rope kept Y/n from being able to speak, a cloth tied around their head to, in turn, block their vision. 

“Do you like what you see?” A voice Y/n recognized as Rin’s purred. “I put them to sleep and tied them up all pretty for you, with a bow and everything.”

“Indeed,” Sousuke cooed. A sound of shuffling met Y/n’s ears and soon two hands could be felt behind their head. Feeling the gentle and delicate touch of the fingers untying Y/n’s blindfold, more chills ran through the captive; chills that went straight to their groin. Y/n wanted this as much as the two boys did.

With the blindfold finally coming off, Y/n began to squirm. Blinking their eyes open and lifting their head as best they could to look around, Y/n’s excited gaze escalated into one of fake fear. 

Sousuke and Rin stood next to the bed that Y/n lay on. The two boys looked stunning, the moonlight from the open window behind them illuminating their otherwise dark forms. Sousuke, who Y/n assumed had been the one to remove their blindfold, reached forward again, his soft touch now working away at the rope gag in Y/n’s mouth.

Feeling the scratchy material slip away, Y/n put on their best captive voice as they spoke out. “Wh-What?! Where am I?!”

The taller abductor smirked, quickly moving a hand to cover Y/n’s mouth. “Don’t bother worrying about your little head about all that. All you need to know is that we’re both gonna have fun with you, darling. And You can thank your boyfriend for that.”

Sousuke and Rin both moved in, stepping forward and making their way slowly onto the bed. Crawling into place, Rin settled in front of Y/n as Sousuke found his way to the back. Both men were already excited, and it was quite obvious with Sousuke bearing only boxers and Rin having lost his shirt. Y/n had caught sight of both their pressing bulges.

Rin’s face was close to Y/n’s now, and moving closer. Lips pressed against his partner’s temple and Rin let out a little chuckle as the captive shivered. Sousuke joined in on the curt laugh, his free hand gently trailing down Y/n’s sides, stopping abruptly to grip their hip and pull Y/n so their back was flush with the birthday boy’s front.

Finally moving his hand off Y/n’s mouth, Sousuke shared a quick glance with his partner in consensual crime. Rin was then quick to speak before him. “You’re not going to speak. Obey and do what we say, and we can guarantee you an easier time, understand?”

Breath shaky, Y/n hesitated before nodding.

The redhead’s smile grew, his eyes growing darker and he forced his lips upon Y/n’s. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Rin then cupped Y/n’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Y/n, still in shock, was unable to kiss back or close their eyes. The poor captive just sat there, breathing hard and trying to stay in character. 

Sousuke, noticing Rin taking physical action, did the same, slowly pushing his hands down further on Y/n’s naked form. “Ha,” Sousuke breathed out, his right hand coming down, fingers immediately slipping towards Y/n’s clit.

“You’re so wet,” the abductor cooed, bringing his mouth close to Y/n’s ear. “It’s a miracle Rin was able to bag someone that’s this much of a pathetic slut.” Gently biting their earlobe, Sousuke groaned as he heard Y/n’s muffled squeak.

“You must like it when I insult you,” Sousuke continued, “because I feel you growing wetter.” Sucking on Y/n’s ear, the taller man wasted no time starting to gently and slowly rub the captive off with his right hand, his left moving to slip two fingers into Y/n.

Rin soon broke away from the prolonged kiss, allowing Y/n to gasp and groan out. Sitting back and watching with amusement, Rin quickly shamelessly unzipped his skinny jeans, slipping a hand down to touch himself as the sight of Y/n’s back arching off Sousuke’s chest.

“Look at you,” Y/n’s boyfriend groaned in pleasure, “Getting hot and horny for us.” A shaky moan then left his lips, his dick growing stiff in his quick-moving hand. 

Y/n’s face contorted into one of pleasure and lust. A heavy blush rose in their cheeks, their eyes rolling back into their head as Sousuke gently pressed up on their special spot. Too afraid to put words to what they were feeling, Y/n just let out a small moan.

“Fuck,” Sousuke breathed, now rubbing his very own hard-on against Y/n’s lower back. “Your voice is so cute.”

Growing jealous at the amount of hands-on action Sousuke was getting, Rin moved forward. Undoing a bit of the shibari and grabbing Y/n’s shoulders, the shorter abductor forced his lover down on their hands and knees. With Y/n’s hands now free, the captive gripped the bed sheets below them tightly, their calves still tied tightly to their thighs, however.

Before Y/n or Sousuke could adjust, Rin moved in, grabbing a handful of Y/n’s hair and shamelessly shoving himself into their mouth.

Getting comfortable and moving both his hands to grip each side of Y/n’s head, Rin began to slowly thrust. Grunts, groans, and other sounds that escaped Y/n were muffled by the mouthful they now held. The redhead, however, had no problem leaning his head back and letting out a long moan as his deep thrusts caused Y/n’s nose to bump into his pelvis and Rin’s balls to slap against Y/n’s chin.

Sousuke had made an adjustment, himself now being the one who was jerking off as the other had their way with the captive’s clit. Sitting back, legs spread, Sousuke’s hands worked his cock as he feverishly stared into the new sight before him.

As Rin’s moans grew louder, Sousuke’s jealousy grew with them. Touching himself to the sight of Y/n’s bare ass on full display no longer satisfied him. Sousuke wanted a part of what was making his shorter partner moan with such pleasure.

Getting on his knees behind Y/n, Sousuke grabbed the captive’s hips with one hand, spitting on the other and sloppily sloshing it over his dick before making an effort to thrust into the tight cavity as quickly and easily as possible.

Eyes now glued shut with tears of forced pleasure, Y/n flinched as some hard and long entered them from behind. The captive did their best to keep their teeth off the cock in their mouth, afraid of the consequences. This grew to be quite difficult, however, as Sousuke and Rin’s thrusts synced up, sandwiching poor Y/n as they would both push in.

The harsh sound of Sousuke’s skin slapping against Y/n’s joined in with the sound of the moans and pants. Another noise soon sounded off however, that being the sound of Y/n’s wetness leaking out and hitting the fabric bed sheets.

“How cute,” both abductors panted loudly, now eager to finish as well. 

Thrusts growing the slightest bit sloppy, Rin bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on Y/n’s head, determined to finish strong. Drool dripping all over Y/n’s mouth and their boyfriend’s pelvic area, the squish of one final thrust was punctuated by Rin’s cum squirting down the back of Y/n’s throat.

Hands releasing their grip and falling back from Y/n’s head, Rin plopped down. Sweat dripping all over his body, the redhead panted as he tried to catch his breath. Afterglow slowly replacing Rin’s lust, he found his hand gently coursing through Y/n’s hair as the captive continued to groan.

Moans slowly transforming into pants and strained groans, Sousuke knew he was growing close. A lustful feeling bubbling up in his stomach, the birthday boy held onto both Y/n’s hips tightly, pulling the captive back to meet his strong thrusts. 

His head falling forward, deep growl soon tumbled off Sousuke’s lips, his quick, feverish thrusts only increasing in pace as his climax grew near. Arching his back and moaning loudly, the taller abductor felt his orgasm upon him. Still pounding into Y/n before him, Sousuke rode out his pleasure high.

Moans once again fading into pants, Sousuke pulled out, both him and Y/n coming down and back onto the bed. Afterglow spread from Rin to the other two as the atmosphere slowly lost it’s lustful touch, replaced with a calm one, aftercare buzzing through everyone’s minds.

### 𝐀𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐌𝐀𝐋𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

This plan had been in the works for weeks. Rin, knowing all his best friend’s deepest desires, had put his head together with his partner in hopes of getting the perfect present for Sousuke. 

Rin had made a list of all the things he thought would work. Y/n had helped of course, but after seeing Rin turn into a blushing mess and start to fall short when sexual subjects came up, took things into their own hands. 

Sousuke, on nights of great drinking, had spoken many-a-times about his consensual non-consent and abduction play fantasies. Y/n, who knew for a fact Rin shared aspects of these fantasies, slowly began to hatch a plan. After finally getting Rin on board after talking the shark-toothed boy out of his embarrassment, things started to come together in full.

Which brought them here.

The captive could tell they were naked, the chilled air in the room sending shivers through them. Y/n could feel the blanket beneath them shift and fold with their own movements. Y/n’s hands and legs were bound up behind their back, shibari style. A piece of rope kept Y/n from being able to speak, a cloth tied around their head to, in turn, block their vision. 

“Do you like what you see?” A voice Y/n recognized as Rin’s purred. “I put them to sleep and tied them up all pretty for you, with a bow and everything.”

“Indeed,” Sousuke cooed. A sound of shuffling met Y/n’s ears and soon two hands could be felt behind their head. Feeling the gentle and delicate touch of the fingers untying Y/n’s blindfold, more chills ran through the captive; chills that went straight to their groin. Y/n wanted this as much as the two boys did.

With the blindfold finally coming off, Y/n began to squirm. Blinking their eyes open and lifting their head as best they could to look around, Y/n’s excited gaze escalated into one of fake fear. 

Sousuke and Rin stood next to the bed that Y/n lay on. The two boys looked stunning, the moonlight from the open window behind them illuminating their otherwise dark forms. Sousuke, who Y/n assumed had been the one to remove their blindfold, reached forward again, his soft touch now working away at the rope gag in Y/n’s mouth.

Feeling the scratchy material slip away, Y/n put on their best captive voice as they spoke out. “Wh-What?! Where am I?!”

The taller abductor smirked, quickly moving a hand to cover Y/n’s mouth. “Don’t bother worrying about your little head about all that. All you need to know is that we’re both gonna have fun with you, darling. And You can thank your boyfriend for that.”

Sousuke and Rin both moved in, stepping forward and making their way slowly onto the bed. Crawling into place, Rin settled in front of Y/n as Sousuke found his way to the back. Both men were already excited, and it was quite obvious with Sousuke bearing only boxers and Rin having lost his shirt. Y/n had caught sight of both their pressing bulges.

Rin’s face was close to Y/n’s now, and moving closer. Lips pressed against his partner’s temple and Rin let out a little chuckle as the captive shivered. Sousuke joined in on the curt laugh, his free hand gently trailing down Y/n’s sides, stopping abruptly to grip their hip and pull Y/n so their back was flush with the birthday boy’s front.

Finally moving his hand off Y/n’s mouth, Sousuke shared a quick glance with his partner in consensual crime. Rin was then quick to speak before him. “You’re not going to speak. Obey and do what we say, and we can guarantee you an easier time, understand?”

Breath shaky, Y/n hesitated before nodding.

The redhead’s smile grew, his eyes growing darker and he forced his lips upon Y/n’s. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Rin then cupped Y/n’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Y/n, still in shock, was unable to kiss back or close their eyes. The poor captive just sat there, breathing hard and trying to stay in character. 

Sousuke, noticing Rin taking physical action, did the same, slowly pushing his hands down further on Y/n’s naked form. “Ha,” Sousuke breathed out, his right hand coming to wrap itself around Y/n’s slowly hardening dick.

“You’re so small,” the abductor cooed, bringing his mouth close to Y/n’s ear. “It’s a miracle Rin was able to bag someone with such a pathetic excuse of a cock.” Gently biting his earlobe, Sousuke groaned as he heard Y/n’s muffled squeak.

“You must like it when I insult you,” Sousuke continued, “because I feel you getting harder.” Sucking on Y/n’s ear, the taller man wasted no time starting to gently and slowly jerk the captive off with his right hand, his left moving to massage Y/n’s balls.

Rin soon broke away from the prolonged kiss, allowing Y/n to gasp and groan out. Sitting back and watching with amusement, Rin quickly shamelessly unzipped his skinny jeans, slipping a hand down to touch himself as the sight of Y/n’s back arching off Sousuke’s chest.

“Look at you,” Y/n’s boyfriend groaned in pleasure, “Getting hot and hard for us.” A shaky moan then left his lips, his own dick growing stiff in his quick-moving hand. 

Y/n’s face contorted into one of pleasure and lust. A heavy blush rose in their cheeks, their eyes rolling back into their head as Sousuke gently squeezed them. Too afraid to put words to what they were feeling, Y/n just let out a small moan.

“Fuck,” Sousuke breathed, now rubbing his very own hard-on against Y/n’s lower back. “Your voice is so cute.”

Growing jealous at the amount of hands-on action Sousuke was getting, Rin moved forward. Undoing a bit of the shibari and grabbing Y/n’s shoulders, the shorter abductor forced his lover down on their hands and knees. With Y/n’s hands now free, the captive gripped the bed sheets below them tightly, their calves still tied tightly to their thighs, however.

Before Y/n or Sousuke could adjust, Rin moved in, grabbing a handful of Y/n’s hair and shamelessly shoving himself into their mouth.

Getting comfortable and moving both his hands to grip each side of Y/n’s head, Rin began to slowly thrust. Grunts, groans, and other sounds that escaped Y/n were muffled by the mouthful they now held. The redhead, however, had no problem leaning his head back and letting out a long moan as his deep thrusts caused Y/n’s nose to bump into his pelvis and Rin’s balls to slap against Y/n’s chin.

Sousuke had made an adjustment, himself now being the one who was jerking off as the other had their way with the captive. Sitting back, legs spread, Sousuke’s hands worked his cock as he feverishly stared into the new sight before him.

As Rin’s moans grew louder, Sousuke’s jealousy grew with them. Touching himself to the sight of Y/n’s bare ass on full display no longer satisfied him. Sousuke wanted a part of what was making his shorter partner moan with such pleasure.

Getting on his knees behind Y/n, Sousuke grabbed the captive’s hips with one hand, spitting on the other and sloppily sloshing it over his dick before making an effort to thrust into the tight cavity as quickly and easily as possible.

Eyes now glued shut with tears of forced pleasure, Y/n flinched as some hard and long entered them from behind. The captive did their best to keep their teeth off the cock in their mouth, afraid of the consequences. This grew to be quite difficult, however, as Sousuke and Rin’s thrusts synced up, sandwiching poor Y/n as they would both push in.

The harsh sound of Sousuke’s skin slapping against Y/n’s joined in with the sound of the moans and pants. Another noise soon sounded off however, that being the sound of Y/n’s wetness leaking out and hitting the fabric bed sheets.

“How cute,” both abductors panted loudly, now eager to finish as well. 

Thrusts growing the slightest bit sloppy, Rin bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on Y/n’s head, determined to finish strong. Drool dripping all over Y/n’s mouth and their boyfriend’s pelvic area, the squish of one final thrust was punctuated by Rin’s cum squirting down the back of Y/n’s throat.

Hands releasing their grip and falling back from Y/n’s head, Rin plopped down. Sweat dripping all over his body, the redhead panted as he tried to catch his breath. Afterglow slowly replacing Rin’s lust, he found his hand gently coursing through Y/n’s hair as the captive continued to groan.

Moans slowly transforming into pants and strained groans, Sousuke knew he was growing close. A lustful feeling bubbling up in his stomach, the birthday boy held onto both Y/n’s hips tightly, pulling the captive back to meet his strong thrusts. 

His head falling forward, deep growl soon tumbled off Sousuke’s lips, his quick, feverish thrusts only increasing in pace as his climax grew near. Arching his back and moaning loudly, the taller abductor felt his orgasm upon him. Still pounding into Y/n before him, Sousuke rode out his pleasure high.

Moans once again fading into pants, Sousuke pulled out, both him and Y/n coming down and back onto the bed. Afterglow spread from Rin to the other two as the atmosphere slowly lost it’s lustful touch, replaced with a calm one, aftercare buzzing through everyone’s minds.


End file.
